FA: Hot Summer
by falling into heaven
Summary: It's NY summer and this means drastic wardrobes for our favourite cops. Part of the FA series. For Allie, cos she rocks.


**Hey there people of the world. The world of fanfiction, that is.**

**Ok, so I know I took a while doing this again, and to be quite honest, I don't like it that much. It's too shippy for this early in my FA storyline and has no real plot. However, the end does set it up for a storyline that'll come in to play in a few stories, okay?**

**Quick thing; I know that we didn't see a whole lot of character development for Jess, so here's how I see her, and how I will write her:**

**She's tough, and doesn't like other people taking care of her/being responsible for her. Like Flack, she has strong morals and struggles to follow orders she doesn't agree with. She has a few secrets she doesn't like to share, and the only person she will really open up to is Flack. Although she is good friends with Stella and Lindsay (later on) because she grew up with four brothers, she relates better to guys and so is close to Mac and if she wants to have fun, she'll go to Danny (if Flack isn't there). **

**Also, Martinez will have a fairly large role in my stories, and I want you guys to a) like him and b) see him as like the fairy godmother to Flack and Angell. Not old enough to be a father role, but someone who is funny but wise, and can be relied on.**

**Ok, just wanted you guys to know what's going on in my head…**

**Oh, and thank you to those who reviewed and told me the bar was Sullivan's. I love you guys, ah-dorably keh-ute, Montana Angell, pinkbanannasmoothie, LacytheDemonicDuck, messersmontana, Nikky's girl are the one's who've reviewed the most. Thank youuu!**

_messersmontana - we're not really following the cases you see on the show in this series, as this is being done by LacytheDemonicDuck, hers are amazing and I could never do as well so won't even bother. Plus I prefer trying to invent my own work. We might mention a couple of cases, but no rewrites. So pick a season, and just read it how you want to!_

**This is for Allie, my faithful friend who puts up with my FF obsession, and NCIS/CSI:NY/The Mentalist (awesome show, by the way) obsessions. I love you, hon. I really do.**

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: lalalalalalalalala. Yup, ain't gonna happen.**

* * *

_It's gonna be a hot summer_

A hot, hot summer

_Hot summer, A hot, hot_

_Gonna be a hot summer_

_A hot, hot summer_

_Hot summer_

* * *

Angell surveyed her wardrobe with distaste. It was the hottest day that year, the sweat was running off her and to top it all off her entire work-wear wardrobe consisted of black trousers and jeans.

She really should've listened to her mom when she suggested getting a nice skirt to wear to work. After all, her mom was usually right, especially when it came to men and clothes.

Pulling out a white vest top and black capri pants, she grimaced, knowing full well what the guys at the station would make of her outfit. Working in a building filled practically to the brim with almost all male, usually horny cops would be a challenge in that outfit, but she'd have to suck it up and deal with it. Or hit someone. She hadn't decided yet.

Hill would have a problem with her choice. But he could sit down in his nice, air-conditioned office, instead of having to sweat his ass off in the bullpit with the rest of them. It wasn't Hill's fault, he just had the sense to suck up to the right people and shut his trap when necessary, something she, Flack and Martinez had yet to master.

But boy, was Johnson gonna have fun today, with her outfit.

She hated men. The last one she'd dated had 'surprised' her by inviting her round to hi house, only so he could have a _menage a trois_ with the woman he'd been screwing from the office. Then there had been Michael, who had come out as gay. Good times. Yep, men were all basically bastards. With the exception of her brothers.

At times...

* * *

"Wehey! Get a load of Angell!"

Angell turned instinctively, only to see Johnson and a cop she vaguely recognised from narcotics grinning at her.

"Shove it, Johnson," she sighed.

The other cop grinned dangerously at her.

She tensed instantly as he held out his arm.

"C'mon, how about I walk you in?"

"Don't touch what you can't afford," She snapped, already in a sour mood.

"Leave her, James. Flack'll kick your ass if you upset her."

"Ooh, Flack, ey?"

Angell rolled her eyes and stormed off, deciding for her job's sake and James's health it was probably a better idea not to grace that comment with a response, as any further provocation could lead to her doing something drastic.

* * *

Flack took one look at his partner's thunderous face and made a mental note to kill Johnson. He'd gone out for a smoke a few minutes earlier and was no doubt responsible for ruining his day - let alone Angell's.

The second thing to appear - no, explode - into his mind was Angell's outfit. Her white cami barely covered her, and her white bra was visible through the fabric, putting ideas into his head that belonged in one of Grahame's magazines. And the black capri pants hugged her hips tightly, making it quite clear that Flack's initial thoughts about his partner were completely true.

Wait – his PARTNER. There was no way he should think things like that about his partner. Because relationships in the force went badly – sometimes fatally. Cops were that busy protecting their lover's back that they forgot anyone else existed.

He was suddenly very aware of how obvious his staring had been. Angell diverted her eyes, clearly uncomfortable, but resorting to desperate measures. Flack sympathised with her. The only reason he had not already taken off his shirt, resorting to the white wifebeater he'd foolishly worn underneath was because of the stick he'd get from his co-workers. But maybe stripping off would make Angell more comfortable.

Hell, if it would make her like him rather than tolerate him, it might make his day.

"Wehey, Donnie!" Martinez smirked as Flack unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it over the back of his chair. He avoided Angell's gaze as he sat back down. Angell herself blushed slightly and with extraordinary effort, tore her eyes away from his chunky shoulders.

"Hey, Angell – what've I done to deserve this today?" He grinned.

She glared at him. "Well no offence, Flack, but I didn't intend this for you."

"What – for Martinez?"

"Haha, you're real cute Flack, y'know that?"

He looked at her from under his dark lashes. "Wow, I never knew ya thought I was cute…"

"Shut up," Angell chuckled. "Well, it's either this or I stink out the office and am in a bad mood for the day…"

"That outfit it is then," Martinez cut in.

Jess smirked, and pulled a file from her drawer. "Paperwork, exactly what I joined the force for…"

"Hey, we can't play the hero all the time…" Hill chided cheerfully, sticking his head out of his office. "I hate to break it to you, Martinez, but you and Grahame have been requested by uniform to work the beat for a couple'a weeks – there's been a flu outbreak and they need two officers-"

"Ah, shit." Martinez cursed. "I don't suppose Flack an' Angell want to do the honour?"

Hill raised an eyebrow.

"We're on it, Captain." Grahame sighed, getting to his feet. Martinez followed suit, muttering under his breath.

Angell grinned at Flack. "Well, at least someone's on our side."

* * *

The shift was almost over, and Flack was in the right mood for a beer. "Hey, Detective."

Only Angell looked up, the rest of the squadroom knowing this as Flack's nickname for his partner. "Mhmm?"

"D'ya want to go for a drink after work?"

"Where?"

"Sullivan's. Decent cop bar a couple of blocks away."

She beamed at him. "Sure, I know that place. The bartender – Jack?"

"Jake. Jake O'Malley."

"Jake – he was real nice when I came back to the city. I didn't know anyone. I used to go in there, drink with him and he'd always keep back a ginger ale for me." She smile again at the memory.

"Yeah, I like Jake. Decent guy."

* * *

"Hey, Flack!" Jake O'Malley was a guy of about 6"1, an ex-marine who had quit the corps after his buddy had died. Although he was only thirty or so, he was a well-known bar-owner, and a real hit among the cops. It wasn't oftern they were able to sit down and drink with someone of O'Malley's size and them not be another cop.

"Jake, hey. I hear you know Angell."

"Yeah, 'course I do. How you doin', Ang?"

Angell hugged him across the bar. "I'm good, real good. Got partnered up with Flack here."

"Lucky you." He said seriously. "You got a good one there, Ang. He's sorted more than a few difficult guys out when they've kicked off in here. Looks after his partners too, from what I hear."

Flack blushed furiosly. "Alright, we'll keave that story for another time, alright?"

Angell watched him, curious. "What story?"

"I will tell you sometime, alright?" He said. "Just not tonight. This has been a good day, not one for stories like that."

She nodded, slightly concerned. "Sure."

Flack forced a smile. _Not a night for stories like that._

_

* * *

_

**Ok, so I've started putting lyrics above the story that reflect the story. This is Hot Summer by Rhys.**

**Review please, okay?**

**You know it makes me smile.**


End file.
